Angela's Park
Angela's Park, denoted by a greenhouse on the map screen, is a park created in homage to the writer Angela Crowley, and her sudden disappearance. She ended up in the City of Shadows, and somehow got involved in Mafia activity. The park is near the Bridge and Hotel, other sights brightened by the shore and sun. When entered, the player's viewpoint overlooks a sunny day; the waterfall and houses can be enjoyed in a relaxing trip to the mysterious park. The park was added on the June Event of 2017. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of Angela's Park. These may be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Apple *Red apple on the world map on the left side *Little apple on the pictures on the back of the bench (small, kind of bronze) *On the lid of the box middle foreground *Top left Basket *Far right edge, with some items inside *Almost center screen, tucked behind easel *On round table on left of screen Beads *Around the right hand lamp *In the tree Binoculars *In the tree, to the left of the right lamp post light *On top of drawers in front of table on the left *On top of the blue cushion on the bench at the extreme right of the screen Birdcage *Left end of curved stone bench Boat * center, on the river * centre bottom, paper one Bow tie * On the tree trunk * On the side of the box standing on the bookpile on the table * Middle foreground on top of the lid of the open box (brown) * Middle foreground on a rose (salmon colour) * Left upper corner on the purple curtain * On the right end of the stone bench Candlestick *in front of the middle statue *brass, on the table, centre left Cane * on middle statue in foreground Car *On the posters on the back of the gardenbench *Centre of picture, on the road in the background across the lake Dog *On the posters on the back of the gardenbench *In the centre of the picture lying on the ground *On the lefthand chair, sitting at the table Eiffel Tower *centre background, in the park Elephants * On the right side rim of the stone bench * Three brown elephants on the left side of the little table in front of painting * At the feet of the left statue * Three white elephants on the fence behind the stone fence Fan *In the hand of the statue at the right *Middle bottom near the flowers *In the top right hand side of the tree Garland *centre, on the river Globe *On top of the books on the left table Gramophone * Gun *Bottom left of the statue on top of the easle *At the bottom of the picture, on the stone in front of the stool Helmet *next to the table drape, centre left *On the head of the left statue Horseback Rider *on the lamp post Hourglass * on top of one of the house in the far background House of Cards *on the table, centre left *on the ground at the foot of the table on the left *on the ground between stone bench and small wooden table (foreground) Kite * Lion * On the side of the bench * Up in the tree, far end of the leaves, looking down * On the left lampost under the light next to the left statue * On the back of the white chair on the left hand side Lock Picks * Hanging on the top branch of the tree hidden amongst the leaves * Laying on the ground bottom center of the screen * on wanted poster on far right side Magnifying glass * in grass, centre bottom * amongst orange roses, centre bottom * On front of table with white tablecloth Perfume * In the 'V' of the tree next to the right hand lamp, blue bottle. * Left on edge in front of pillar above table Pince-Nez * Hanging on the left arm of the statue in the middle * On the typewriter on the table * Hanging on a branch of the tree * On top of the easle Pipe *Top right on easel Pitcher *on the table, centre left *On shoulder of far left statue Pocket Watch * Embedded in the stone bench on the right leg of the bench * Hanging from the lamp post on the right Rifle *bottom left, leaning against the chair *Against the trunk of the tree between the righthand lamppost and the main statue Scarf *right top corner, hanging from the tree *On neck of 2nd statue from left *On the ground in front of the easel draped over a portfolio near the bottom of the screen Shoes *On far side of water between two statues *Far left of screen behind chair on ground Train *top centre right, on the tree *on path in middle of screen (seen between patio and waterfall) Umbrella *bottom left foreground between chair and stack of file drawers *far left, stacked among the tubes, in front of the world map *far right *Folded, leaning against right statue *Folded, mid-center, between tablecloth and water's edge Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Locations